The present invention relates to a medical apparatus and, more particularly, a unit for an operating room, especially a heart-lung machine.
A medical apparatus or unit for an operating room, particularly a heart-lung machine, is known including an electrically-powered device for generating data and/or controlling and/or performing operation steps and a data monitoring and analysis means connected with it. The data monitoring and analysis means is provided with at least one microprocessor having at least one keyboard input device, at least one display device and an electronic data storage means.
Medical devices or operating room units of this type, which are used for difficult procedures and have a complicated structure, are provided with data analysis means, which, among other things, record measured data and later review it as well as follow the course of the procedure. Currently this data analysis means is provided with a PC (Personal Computer), together with the electrically-powered device for controlling and performing the operating steps, e.g. in a heart-lung machine, in the operating room, and is connected by a bunch of electrical conductors with the remaining electronic control devices and units. This is in many cases disadvantageous. The personal computer must be modified electrically according to the most rigorous safety requirements of the operating room and it must have a special protective housing. It increased spatial requirements and requires structural features for making the numerous electrical connections of the connecting cables so that they do not hinder the medical team performing the procedure in the operating room.